gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet Set Radio Reborn
|help= |players= |creator=Element Knight 375 |image=JSR3.png |imagewidth= |author=Gavin |developer=''Sega'' |publisher=''Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony'' |system=''Xbox One, Wii U, PS4, PS Vita, 3DS'' |ratings=''Everyone'' |modes=''Singleplayer, Multiplayer'' |genres= }} Jet Set Radio Reborn, also known as JS2R, would be a third-person action platformer/skating game for all current-gen systems, the long-awaited third installment in the Jet Set Radio series developed by Smilebit, a division of Sega. My love for the age-old Jet Set Radio franchise started very recently when I got Jet Set Radio HD on Xbox, and instantly fell in love with the creative soundtrack, engaging graphics, and interesting gameplay concept. This made me feel surprised that there have only ever been two Jet Set Radio games, and the second one, Jet Set Radio Future, was made over a decade ago. Ideas started flying through my head for what a new JSR would be like, and my favorite idea is what this page is going to be! As ever, it would have spectacular music composed mainly by Hideki Naganuma, who's actually been looking to compose a new JSR for years. However, it would also feature other bands and composers, with both original tracks and remixes of old ones to fit the new theme of the game. Also, it would maintain the unique gameplay seen throughout the series, fixing any issues with controls or physics. It would also contain a mix of specialized game mechanics to make it interesting and immersive. Yet, the most significant change will be that JS2R will have more of a focus on story than the other two, as well as more grounding in modern-day culture and technology. (Special thanks to Hideki Naganuma, main composer for the JSR series, for rallying fans on Twitter for a new JSR and talking with me on Twitter as well!) Gameplay The gameplay of JS2R could be easily summed up as a cross between the original and Future. It has the exact same gameplay style of skating across a stage, performing tricks, and completing various tags to complete the typical stage. The improved physics and controls from JSRF would make a triumphant return, as would the ability to perform tricks on rails to speed up without having to use the jump button and risk falling off. Also returning from JSRF would be the ability to use up 10 cans for a dramatic speed boost for a very short time. These boosts can be used anywhere, including on rails, and can knock aside any enemy. However, they would have to be used more wisely, as the maximum amount of cans possible to hold at once would be the same as in the original, usually 15-30 (depending on how strong a character is). The major feature returning from the original Jet Set Radio would its tagging system. Single tags would still be instantaneous, but medium and large-size tags would require staying in one spot and completing the necessary analog-stick maneuvers. This would bring back the need to plan which tags should be done first considering the difficulty of the enemies in the area. The Wii U and 3DS versions of this game would have a special optional means of painting these tags; the Wii U gamepad and 3DS touchscreen could be used to draw the tag maneuvers with a finger or stylus. However, this would only be an option alongside using the analog stick or pad. New Features JS2R would have two major new features. The first would be a button to do multiple mid-air tricks during a long jump off a rail or wall. Similarly to the trick system in Sonic Generations, tricks in this game will provide points and small speed boosts on hitting the ground, but only if the player finishes a combo before touching the ground, wall, or rail. Otherwise, the combo will fail and the player will forfeit most of their points from it. Secondly, JS2R would have its own skill system and a dedicated button to use skills. Skills would be obtained by purchasing them with large amounts of points, and could be used to pretty serious advantage in-game. Different skills logically do different things, and have different amounts of times they can be used. Here are some of the major skills I had in mind: Skills *'Slow Tempo' - This skill serves as a very temporary time-brake to help with tricky maneuvers, or to just revel in epic moments. It has a decently quick recharge time, since its usefulness lies more with style than anything else. *'Traveling Artist' - This skill lasts only a few seconds, but allows the player to carry as many cans, regardless of normal limits, as they can get until it runs out. This skill has a long recharge to prevent overuse that makes it too overpowered. *'Mass Production' - This skill makes painting large and extra large tags simpler, while the amount of points they yield stays the same. It has a fairly long recharge time; at least enough to prevent it being used for every second or third tag. The skills in this game would probably not be limited to these, but these should give you a good idea of what the skills would do. Gameplay Fixes I'd like to start this section by outwardly apologizing if I mention a gameplay feature that has been added to the series or changed in Jet Set Radio Future. I haven't gotten to play that title yet, although I would very much like to (hey Sega, JSRF HD maybe? Just saying.). So, if I mention an aspect of gameplay that's already been covered, bear that in mind. Going off of the original JSR, one of the gameplay issues I noticed the most is that jumping, both standard jumping and trick jumping, didn't have quite as much gravity as it should have. I found it somewhat easy to overshoot a jump to a small target, and in many cases, it would cause me to take fall damage when I was high up in the air. Therefore, this game's jumping would be less floaty, and would provide more of a sense of weight to the player while still permitting a large distance to be covered. Otherwise, the level design would have to be much more compressed and less comfortable. I also feel like the hitboxes of various objects should be more precise - it's just too frustrating when a player makes a long jump and tries to land on a rail, but bumps into the side of it for being the slightest bit too low, or even overshoots it. This fix is surprisingly important, since efficient navigation of the levels in Jet Set Radio requires chaining maneuvers (particularly grinding) together, sometimes in a very risky way. And I truthfully think that the system of risk and reward can be a little more forgiving without being "too easy". In addition, the hitboxes for certain single-spray tags should probably be a bit more responsive in order to prevent too much tedious repetition. Lastly, I think the speed-up button from the original game should be used by holding it down, as opposed to hitting it repeatedly and trying to get it to respond. Its effect, however, wouldn't change at all. Story and Characters 'Chapter 1: GG Reborn' I mentioned at the outset that Jet Set Radio Reborn would have more of a focus on story than the other two games before it, and this is mostly because you will have more of an insight into the characters' personal stories, instead of just playing out the conflict between the GG's and the Rokkaku Group (although this will of course happen too). The story will have a good few cutscenes, but instead of just being told with images of comic panels, they will be animated. This game's major lines will also be fully voice acted. However, very brief exchanges between characters won't be. The story starts with a 16-year-old kid named Stephen Inazawa, the only son of single father, Inspector Satoru Inazawa of the Tokyo-to Police Department. Stephen looks very different from his father, with pale skin and red hair, and their differences are not limited to appearance. Ever since he was a toddler, Stephen has had an interest in the arts that has been much frowned-upon by his father. Every time Stephen tried to take up painting or drawing or play a musical instrument he liked, his father would always prevent him from pursuing it. All Satoru ever wants is for Stephen to study hard and become somebody important in adulthood, whether he likes it or not. This changes one day after Stephen and his father get into an argument where Satoru finally forbids Stephen from learning to skate. The argument is followed by a tense ride to Stephen's school, and Satoru gets a radio alert from his station about a mass tagging in progress. He begrudgingly decides to report to the scene and, upon arrival, tells Stephen to stay in the car no matter what. At first, Stephen decides to listen to him, but he looks through the window at the commotion and sees the incredible stunts of the taggers and decides to get out of the car for a closer look. He spends a minute watching them in awe when one of them, a blond girl, suddenly grabs him by the arm and into the alley he's standing in front of. Stephen screams and tries to get free, but the girl has so much momentum that he can't do anything. His father notices and tries to pursue them, but they disappear, followed by the other taggers. One of the other taggers rolls up beside him and puts a bag over his head. Next thing he knows, he's in a chair, sitting in a wildly colorful garage, in front of several very colorfully-dressed skaters. He decides to start out by asking them who they were and why they had taken him there. They respond by first telling him that they're the GG's, a notorious group of graffiti taggers in Tokyo-to, and they tell Stephen that they think he's much more important than he realizes. The blond girl from before explains that they had heard their old leader, Beat, had a younger brother that looked just like him, with pale skin and red hair. Even though Stephen doesn't have Beat's clothing, the resemblance is undeniable, and he looks to be the right age. Stephen is dubious at first, but remembers that he has an interest in skating and the arts. He starts to think it's possible, but tells them he can't take the chance. His father would be looking for him, and Stephen didn't want to worry him. They accept this, but ask him if he really wants to return to his old life of being held back by his father, and let him choose whether he wants to. He decides to give the GGs the benefit of the doubt and try to learn what they have to teach him, but to go back home if he's not good enough. 'Chapter 2: The New Gang' 'Chapter 3: Revelation' 'Chapter 4: The Beat Goes On' Levels Soundtrack Category:Sega Category:Jet Set Radio Category:Third-Person Category:Skating Category:Action Category:Sequel Category:ElementKnight375 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games